


Secrets We Tried to Hide

by meisthetic



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Aliea Academy Needs More Love, Betrayal, But Holy Shit I Just Keep on Ruining Their Lives, Dark Pasts of Aliea, Drama, F/M, Get to Know More About Our Aliea Babies, Kids Who Are Too Young to be Broken, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meisthetic/pseuds/meisthetic
Summary: After months of rehabilitation, things have started to change in Ohisama-en.Some of the children weren’t orphans anymore as their family began to show up and get them back. But that wasn’t the only thing that was happening. Little by little, they start to know a few unrevealed secrets from each other.





	1. Hello Heat, Goodbye Zel

**Author's Note:**

> Their real names + alien names can be found at the end notes!

A girl with a blonde hair gazed down from the second story building as she saw one of her former teammate wave at her. Morino Rumi also was known as Mole, who played as Epsilon’s defender back then. The sight seemed very unusual not only for everyone but especially to Fuuko.

The girl finally removed her huge red gas mask that Sega and Metron used to tease a lot. Well, only the top part. So she left herself with the mask that still had the gray tube that was attached all the way to the back part of her uniform.

 _‘Her hair color’s a mystery.’_ Everyone used to say.

But this time, the truth was finally revealed. Surprising most of the girls.

She had long, red, wavy hair just like Ariel’s which made some of them envious. Not to mention, Desarm. The thought made Fuuko smile to herself like an idiot.

Morino glanced back at her older sister who was wearing glasses. They had the same height and same eye color. She made a gesture with her open hands telling her to wait-there _,_ then she turned back to Fuuko, unmasking herself. Breathing in the fresh air for the first time in months, it felt intoxicating at first but she got the hang of it a few seconds later.

“I’ll…” She coughed, pounding her chest just so she could continue.

“It’s okay. ‘Ya don’t have to speak ‘ya know.” Fuuko shouted from the second-floor balcony. “We all know that your lungs are so strong by now that normal air makes ‘ya sick. Now you’re a total alien. How cool is ‘at?”

“I’ll…” Even more coughing. “Come back.”

She showed a grin before choking and all thanks to her sister who ran all the way back to her just to shove the mask onto her mouth again. Then as she regulated her breathing, she made a thumbs up sign before finally leaving the place.

Fuuko let out a sigh as the silhouette of the girl disappeared together with her family.

_Must be nice for your family to come and get you._

When she was about to go back to her room, there was a noise in the very end of the hallway. A door swinging open and some luggage being brought out of the apartment room.

“Hurry up and put it downstairs.” Demanded a tiny yet frightening voice.

“Why me? Why don’t _you_ put downstairs? Or why not just throw it over the fence and maybe your family is kind enough to catch this fifty-kilo luggage?”

Both Genesis’ former team members were bickering like an old couple in the corridor, all because of a single green luggage.

“Downstairs. Now. My family is waiting for me.” The short goalkeeper commanded Komazawa, the guy who had these sharp banana decorations on his head. And surprisingly, he wasn’t threatened by Nemuro’s menacing glare. More like everyone on his team got used to it.

“Then why not Procyon Net that thing downstairs BIG FELLA?”

Fuuko knew where this was headed and it all went down the same road.

“How is that supposed to help me? I’m not going to catch my luggage. The only thing I’m going to catch later is your jaw, for realizing that you just made a very lame and unintelligent comeback.”

And that’s why you shouldn’t mess with small guys. You can never win an argument with Nemuro, unless you’re Yagami. He sees her as an older sister and he respects her so much that he rarely talks back to her.

“Both of you enough with that.” Says Tsumujino Touji, Diamond Dust’s former forward. His crimson red eyes struck both of the guys as he peeked his head through the gap of the door and made them shush.

“Well, shorty over here just humiliated me.” Pointing at Nemuro.

Tsumujino stepped out of his apartment room and headed to them. “He always humiliates everyone, even though it’s not his intention, right?” The brown haired lad looked at Nemuro before he got the luggage in his hands and carried it all the way down to the first floor. Nemuro nodded and followed him downstairs.

And as Banana guy went back to his room, he caught Fuuko smirking at him. “You know what you should laugh at? Laugh at that panty on your head, crab!”

Fuuko just folded her arms and gave him one of her sweet yet vengeful signature laughs. “Three thousand points for Nemuro. Negative one hundred for Komazawa.” Followed by a smug look that totally annoyed the heck out of him. He came marching towards her and by the time they were face to face, he stopped and narrowed his eyes at her.

“Yeah. Go ahead and humiliate me one more time and—”

Before he could even finish his sentence, she immediately interrupted him.

“Komazawa, kneel for me.” Fuuko blurts out while resting her hand on her hip, straightening her back and raising her chin up like she was a totally different person. “Didn’t ‘ya hear? I said, kneel down.”

“Heck I won’t kneel down!”

And by the time he said that like it was on cue, a violet mist suddenly appeared on his legs, quickly wrapping them and pulling them to the ground. As his knees fell down to the floor, it made the cement crack and have visibly dented marks.

Just behind him, was a girl who is very clever when it comes to sneaking behind her opponents. Kinki Nozomi does her favorite trick again.

“Gravitation!” The girl shouted from behind in a kneeling position while her hands are pounded on the ground that made an even bigger crack.

“WHAT HEY—GAH OUCH NO!”

His knees felt wobbly and weak that even when the power was gone, it took him several seconds to gain his strength back. And while he was still on the ground, panting from the slight exhaustion, something bright flashed behind Fuuko that blinded him.

“Aaaand we got that on camera. We’ll just have to upload it on youtube and see if we can get a thousand views at least.”

“Even _you_ , Mutou?!” Komazawa blinked in surprise, leaning on the wall for support as he slowly stood up. “How can you do this to me? Betrayal!”

“Yeah, well by ‘ _betrayal’…,_ ” Mutou made air quotes while still holding his phone. “You mean blocking me on twitter and not liking my super hilarious vines?” He darted a look at him before he got so obsessed with his phone again.

“People are complaining about your videos Metron…” Says Kinki, brushing some specks of dust off her shoulders and knees. “I don’t think…”

“At least now I know you’re one of them.” And Metron hissed at the girl with distaste but he still kept the same friendly face he had.

That’s what’s good about him. He’s not the cold type of person. He’s more of the easy going sidekick, a milder version of Segata. Ten times milder than Segata, yes.

Because when it comes to Segata, well, he’s a whole lot different. Crazier, much more lunatic and psychotic person you’ll ever meet. No wonder Maki was so interested in that guy, well even Fuuko… but let’s not get into that for now.

Metron clicked his phone and slipped it back in his pocket. “All work’s done, great job guys. You may take a break.” Patting Komazawa on the back and winking at Kinki for the job well done.

“WHAT?!” Shouted the banana head in great disbelief.

“Please, stop shoutin’ for Pete’s sake.” Fuuko rolled her eyes, keeping the same slightly evil look on her face like she’s having a great time embarrassing people.

“Me? Stop shouting?! STOP SHOUTING WHEN YOU JUST UPLOADED A VIDEO OF ME KNEELING DOWN TO A… SOMEONE LIKE YOU? WHAT IF MY FAMILY SEES IT?! THEY’RE HEADED HERE AND… AND…”

“Woah woah calm down man, come let’s take a selfie instead.” Mutou draped an arm around him and showed him a gentle smile like it would calm him down. Unfortunately, it only made things worse. “DELETE THAT VIDEO OR I’LL CALL MY PRIVATE PROTECTION SQUAD.”

“Since when did you have a defense squad?” Kinki laughed and went beside Fuuko, giving both of the guys a cheeky grin. “Besides, I do have a feeling your family likes bananas.”

“Bananas… Yes! Great idea!” Said Mutou as he posed for the camera with a peace sign together with a candid shot of an arguing Komazawa. “Hashtag… bananas. Good idea.” He nodded to himself as he climbed downstairs, uploading a photo of him and Komazawa being the dorks and dumbasses that they were.

He followed the guy, trying to snatch his phone away but every time he tried, he ended up tripping down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

As the days went by, relatives of the orphans or some kind-hearted foster parents came by every single day, taking home their children. As the numbers of the parents who visited the Sun Garden increased, the kids also began to decrease.

And Fuuko felt worried and anxious at some point that one day she decided not to go out of her apartment room. Until Hiroto came by and checked if everything was fine. She assured him that everything was okay and made an excuse that she had a tummy ache. The boy gave her some medicine pills to drink and she gladly thanked him for it.

In fact, the following days were a lot harsher.

When two of her best friends went away.

Maki’s relatives came by around noon that day. She too was actually stuttered, having no news whatsoever and she haven’t even packed her things yet—which was a total disaster. So she had no choice but to get all her things and squeeze them up in two large luggages that wanted to explode so badly.

One thing that shocked Fuuko was her family.

Her family was rich.

They came by with a Range Rover and another Audi car in case they won’t have any space. The family had their own personal driver and as soon as Fuuko saw Maki’s parents, she thought she was in front of a television. Full on makeup with some tattoos on her neck that were written in Chinese.

Her parents seemed to be pretty fine and really wealthy. So you could say she’s a very lucky girl.

And before they parted, Segata rushed down the stairs to hug his girlfriend one last time. They stared at each other for five minutes, tears running down their faces and a lot of lovingly nuzzles and cheek kissing went on.

Fuuko stared at the ground and collected herself before she transformed her pained look into a brighter smile. She approached both of her best friends and gave them a tight hug. She valued their friendship so much that it felt like she was leaving her little sister behind.

But there was so much going on behind those walls of friendship.

A lot of dark and unrevealed secrets that were still waiting to be known.

Yet the two are the closest ones to her—the one’s that she can truly call… her siblings. Her family. And one of them was going away, for good.

“Maki will miss you Fuuko! Maki likes you so much I won’t forget you!” The girl cried in a high-pitched voice, screaming near to her ear.

“Yeah ‘cause if ‘ya do, expect a hard kick on your ass.” Replied Fuuko while hugging her.

“Oi, I’m still here. And please, how can you forget our sexy little midfielder right here?” Sega added, smirking to both of them.

“Now, now~ Shouldn’t ‘ya be goin’ with your _girlfriend_ Sega?”

And even though she felt a pang of jealousy as she said that word, she kept it to herself, just like she always used to.

“Fuuko don’t!” Maki’s cheeks turned completely red.

Segata laughed loud enough for everyone to hear. “Not yet but soon baby. Pretty soon, I’ll come over and we’ll do some lovin’.” He showed one of his coolest, devilish grin that made Maki’s heart pound faster.

“Oh stop it! Maki should go now, Maki will call you guys. Don’t worry!”

She hugged Sega one more time and cupped his cheeks with her hands, giving him a long kiss. Pretty awkward for Fuuko being the third wheel. And when they pulled away, Maki turned to Fuuko with tears in her eyes, sobbing into her shoulder.

“You’ll meet him someday Fuuko. Go find a good man! Maki loves you!”

Maki squeezed her one and only girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running to the Range Rover with her parents.

She tried to stay for a while but she knows if she stayed a bit longer, she will cry. And she wasn’t good at goodbyes. But she soon felt a heavy thing that fell on her left shoulder. It was Segata's head.

Fuuko felt her heart pound but decided to ignore it. _Ignore it._ Telling her emotions for a millionth time.

_I know but…_

And the next thing she knew was, she was gently patting Segata's head as he continued to sob silently. The horn honked twice that almost sent her jumping.

_I can't._

The sound alerted her. Reminded her that she can't let her feelings take over. Segata's taken and Maki's dating him. And Segata and her? There's no way in hell he'd claim her because their relationship is something far more different than that. A much more bizarre one.

They can't date even if they start to have feelings for each other. It's not always that simple.

"Fuck this, I'm gonna miss her. Shit." He sniffed, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a tight embrace. Fuuko frowned and gave him a pat on his back. "Now, now. Don't 'ya dare cry. Face it like a man." She scolded him for being such a crybaby.

She could feel his heartbeat, his warmth and the strength of his arms as they hug. It felt dangerously dark and tempting. She felt like giving in. Her body was in fact, giving in.

"Make me feel better."

And no matter how many times she heard him say that, she couldn’t simply resist him.

Segata Ryuuichiro, the guy she had a crush on ever since they played for Epsilon. The guy who boasted about his confidence and abilities when it came to soccer.

A guy with a very dark and twisted personality. Full of danger and endless fun and insanity. Your sweetness and pain all gathered in one neat package. A flaming hot torch that will either keep you warm in the dark or let you feel how alone and deserted you are for having him by your side.

"Sure."

Fuuko replied in a soft voice, rubbing her cheek against his.

Another typical night with Sega. Another night of making out and casual sex.

But they both knew that if they ever crossed the line, it would mean the end.

No feelings, no attachments. Just friends with benefits.

 

* * *

 

Fuuko woke up to the sound of a muffled voice just outside of the apartment room. The room was kept dark that it didn’t seem to help her to get up so easily. She cracked her eyes open and took a quick glance at the clock. It was ten thirty in the morning and she wasn’t ready to get up yet. It was a lazy morning. So she went back to bed, wrapping herself with the messed up sheets.

Then she heard two knocks on the door.

“Sega, come on and open the door!” It said.

_Wait, Sega?_

Fuuko sat upright, scratching her eyes and scanning the entire room. No sign of Sega around, not even his boxers. Fuuko cursed silently, standing up to her feet. _Clothes, clothes. Where did I put it… yes._ Quickly grabbing her underwear and bra, fastening the locks as fast as she could but the front door swung open. Fuuko stood there, frozen and still.

_Shit._

She totally forgot Segata invited her to his room, she crashed into his bedroom and this happened. Well, last night to be exact. And the room was a mess, just by looking at it. Hangers and bra straps were scattered on the carpeted floor, the cabinet doors were open like someone was in a hurry, drawers half open and a pillow was sitting in the corner of the room.

“Hey Sega, are you here?” Asked the voice of a young man, simple and tender.

As the footsteps got closer, Fuuko’s eyes darted to the bed then to the cabinet. Unfortunately, her spandex is nowhere to be seen, not even Sega’s. No large shirt that she can simply wear, not even some polo shirt. When she was about to give up, she got a head towel hanging on the edge of the bed and wrapped it around her hips.

Running behind the door as she held her breath. The guy slowly opened the door and observed the place. She heard him sigh in disappointment and just when he retreated, he went back inside the room and placed an envelope on top of the bed. And when he turned around, surprised as he was, he found a girl just behind the door—half naked.

Fuuko’s eyes locked on those teal blue eyes with horror and embarrassment. In the meantime, the guy’s jaw dropped big enough for a water bottle to enter. Heat was completely frozen by the sight he saw and quickly averted his gaze, turning his back to the girl while his face turned red.

“S-Sega? W-Where are you Sega?” Shutting his eyes as his shaky hands tried to feel the envelope on the bed. “I didn’t see anything alright.” He admitted nervously and when he finally felt the envelope in his hands, he picked it up and covered his eyes with it. Heat sat on the edge of the bed, careful with his actions.

Fuuko’s cheeks were hot as magma, burning with heat and her head was feeling extreme dizziness. “Ara… Fancy seein’ ‘ya ‘ere Ishi-kun. If ‘ya can hand me my clothes underneath the bed…”

_And it just appeared. Great timing._

He snickered, keeping the envelope in front of his eyes, blocking enough of his vision. Heat crouched down and grabbed Fuuko’s clothes and with one hand, crumpled the spandex suit in a ball and threw it to her like he was shooting some hoops. “Pft, fancy seeing _you_ here Kuri.”

There’s nothing more humiliating than being seen by the same guy who saw her fail miserably for three times. And today being the fourth.

Fuuko swiftly wore the tight fitting suit and zipped the back part of the suit all the way up to her nape. “‘Ya may look now.” She said as she ruffled her own hair, putting all of them to one side.

“Next time, give me a warning will you?” His small grin changed to a smirk, placing the envelope back on the bed. “I’m still young and innocent.” Followed by a laughter.

Fuuko laughed along as she approached him. “Oh right. I forgot ‘ya were just a six year old kid dressed as a teenager. Silly me.” Shrugging, rolling her eyes while an evil smile was forming on her face.

“Enough with that and where’s Sega anyway? Got this envelope for him and don’t know who it's from.” He stood up with a cool expression on his face, slipping one of his hands in his pockets.

“Why are ‘ya askin’ me? I’m not his…”

_Girlfriend._

_CLOSE CALL._

_'If you’re not his girlfriend then why are you sleeping with him?’_

_BULLSEYE._

Fuuko paused for a moment and Heat knew what she was planning to say.

“Not his girlfriend.” The male shot him an interesting look that made her uncomfortable. But instead of teasing her, he decided not to and shook his head. “I’ve seen you four times doing this and you still think I don’t know a thing or two about your relationship with him?"

"Innocent, slightly. Curious thinker, yes.” He added. “And this six-year-old child knows what you guys have been up to behind your very own best friend.”

Now that just made Fuuko frown with dismay. _Great, now what? I’m sure he told Nepper about this already._ Yet instead of smacking the guy in the face, she stepped back and folded her arms, slightly chinned up and raised her eyebrow.

“Then why haven’t ‘ya told everyone ‘bout this?” Heat felt the sharpness on her tone but still remained calm and composed despite the fact that his ass will get kicked in a matter of seconds.

“I can if I want to.”

_Now this guy’s looking for a fight. Is he trying to threaten me?_

“Oh Ishi-kun, ‘ya better not.”

“I’d like to try new things like hmm… what do you call that again? Oh, _blackmailing_ . Heard that from Burn so many times and I was wondering what it was.” Flashing the girl a smile that can be translated as _just-so-you-wait-til-I-kill-you._ “Now, tell me where Sega is before I change my mind, Kuri.”

“I told ‘ya I don’t know. He probably went out. Why don’t ‘ya ask the others?”

“Already did. No one knows where he went. Probably sneaked out and ditched us all.” Heat side glanced at the messy bed, imagining Sega still lying down, sleeping on the other side of the bed. “Wouldn’t be surprised if he did. I’m sure you’ve seen his face yesterday before Maki went away right? Twenty twelve apocalypse.” Heat stared back at Fuuko.

“The only twenty twelve apocalypse happenin’ right now is him leavin’ me.” She didn’t mean to raise her voice at him but Heat was taken aback by the heated response she made. Like there was some bitterness that came with it. There was a big lump of jealousy stuck in her throat.

“Excuse me?” The guy narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what she said.

“Wha’ever.” Fuuko went out of the room and headed out of the apartment. He followed with a concerned and fascinated expression.

“What did you say?” Asking the girl as they both exited Sega’s apartment room.

“I said get lost. You’re lookin’ for Sega, go look for him. I don’t know where he is. Do I look like a Google Maps app to ‘ya? Sorry to disappoint but I’m just Kuri Fuuko.”

She headed to her apartment, just beside Sega’s and slammed the door.

“Kuri Fuuko, the girl I’m about to blackmail.” He said on the other side of the door.

The girl stood by the door, too stunned to speak. Heat was already making his first move and it was way too early. The thought never came to her that it could be now. And it made her baffled that she had trouble moving her hands.

“So why don’t you open up the door and let me set the ground rules.” He provokingly threatened. “Before it spreads like wildfire.”

And the one thing that Fuuko hated the most was how intimidating his mild voice was. Though it felt like the boy was just mouthing out some nonsense, the threat was giving her so much difficulty. It felt surreal.

The door slightly opened, thin enough for Fuuko to see half of his face.

“Good girl.” Heat said.


	2. Here Comes The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tons of hidden secrets.  
> Tons of betrayals.

“I just need two things from you.”

“One is enough. And what kind of blackmailin’ is ‘at?”

“That’s the point. Blackmailing’s unfair, to begin with, am I right? Anyway, let’s begin with the first one. Tell me—”

“Wait, hold on. How am I supposed to know if after I do those two requests—which isn’t somethin’ illegal, of course—then you’ll walk ‘way like nothin’ happened?” Fuuko glared at him.

Heat suppressed a laugh, covering his mouth. “Illegal or not, it doesn’t matter. Besides, where’s the fun in that Kuri?” For a moment, she swore she heard his voice change. Like a growling beast ready to eat his supper, eager and excited. And as soon as she stared at him, dumbfounded by the look on his face, Heat’s facial expression softened. “No, I don’t want you to kill yourself. That’s not… my kind of thing.” He managed to show her a small grin which didn’t really help.

_Then what is your thing?_

“Tell me about your family.”

_What? What does this have to do with you?_

“What kind of icebreaker is this? Ishi-kun, if ‘ya really wanna get to know me then go google my name. I don’t have time for this.”

Heat sighed dejectedly, his head falling down on the edge of the couch. After a few moments of silence, he rubbed his eyes and stood up, stretching his arms. He approached Fuuko who was seated on the other couch. Then he stood behind her and gently placed both his hands on her shoulders. Resting them there for a second and began to massage it. The way his hands moved sent a static to her spine. She felt dangerously alarmed by his gentleness that she didn’t like it.

“We can play soccer if you want. See if I win or not. But since you were from Epsilon, the… the second rank team of Aliea Academy…” He said the latter with so much uncertainty mixed with great sarcasm.

“— _First_ rank team.” Correcting him.

He shrugged like it was nothing. “And I’m from Prominence, one of the master rank teams and later on played for Chaos. You do know that my level is far higher than yours?” Continuing the free massage.

What surprised her, was when he whispered right into her ear. “I don’t think your Astro Break is strong enough to beat my Beast Fang.” With a pat on her shoulder, he stopped and sat on the armrest of the couch she was sitting. “Some of us are curious. Hitomiko-kantoku told us you got a call from your family. So when are they coming?”

Fuuko found herself staring at Heat’s scar. A scar that now showed a meaner side of him. She couldn’t believe that a calm and composed guy like him was in Prominence. Moreover, the fact that he is the one who was blackmailing her and not the other way around.

She knew it was better, to tell the truth.

“My case is different. It was my… older brother who called.” Her lips went numb after saying the word ‘brother’. It felt different and irrational. She never knew she had one until Hitomiko knocked on her door and gave her the phone. Telling, someone important wanted to talk to her urgently. At first, she was hoping it would be Sega but it wasn’t. His older brother, that actually existed.

Heat’s eyes widened as he listened intently.

“Kuri Takegawa. I don’t know much ‘bout him or what he’s doin’ right now. He called askin’ me for some money. He said he needed to bail himself out.” And just like that, the words flowed out of her mouth. It wasn’t anything happy… it wasn’t right either. Especially at a time like this when everyone’s supposed to be celebrating.

“So… he’s a prisoner?” Heat raised an eyebrow.

“I’d rather not talk ‘bout it anymore Heat. ‘Cause when I asked him ‘bout our parents he said he left ‘em. He left home and ran away, tellin’ me to do the same.” Raising her voice at him, her face hardening at every word. “He cursed at ‘em for… not supportin’ his interests and now… he’s there. Someone needs to bail him out and I just…”

Even for her, it was too much.

Heat saw the troubled look in her eyes, how cloudy it was. He frowned a little that made his scar twitch. “My relatives sent me a letter.” He began his own storytelling. “Was it grandpa or my second uncle… hmm.” Folding his arms while deep in thought. But he immediately spoke afterward. “I think they’re not the high class types but just the normal ones. And they told me my parents were having some kind of a trouble so they couldn’t get me.” He let out another sigh. “Don’t know if it’s financial problem like yours but I’m starting to think they’re divorced or what. Hard to tell when you don’t even know anything about them.”

Fuuko was left astonished by the sudden interruption of the boy.

“Anyway…” He cleared his throat. “My uncle said I could come by whenever I want but I don’t think I want to. I’d rather be here.” Then he nodded to himself, gazing at the wall clock.

“What?” She turned to look at him, utterly shocked. “Heat—I mean Ishi-kun, ‘ya do know what you’re sayin’ right? Those are your parents how can ‘ya just… toss ‘em away like that? This ain’t poker or any card games we’re talkin’ ‘bout ‘ere young man. We’re talkin’ ‘bout our _real_ families ‘ere.” She started scolding the guy.    

“Pff… our families that abandoned us, you’re right. But my real family is in here.” His tone was serious. “But my second request is more important than this.”

The boy now went in front of her. He pushed her shoulders down to the couch, pinning her wrist next to her thigh and his other hand gripped her neck. Fuuko struggled and tried kicking him out of her way but she missed and kicked the center table instead. Heat glanced back at the mess and got caught off guard by Fuuko’s hard slap. Before she could stand up, Heat kicked her heel that sent her falling down on her seat once more.

This time, he placed his arm on her neck, pressing it down on the armrest of the chair. Fuuko held him by his wrists, pushing him away from her. But he kept his balance and placed himself on top, steady and surely.

“Listen to me carefully. I don’t need what Sega wants.” He shouted, limiting her movements.

“Huh?” Kneeing the guy on his stomach.

“—OUCH! Kuri, I’m not going to do anything mad!” Despite the pain, his hands were still in place, not letting her escape.

“This _is_ mad. I’m not some kind of a goddamn toy that ‘ya can just—”

“Get me the meteorite.”

She stopped struggling, surprised by what she heard. “What?”

“You heard me. That’s my last request.”

Pushing him as hard as she could. “Are ‘ya out of your mind?! Atsuishi, what the fuck are ‘ya sayin’?” She stood up, angrily looking back at him.

Heat stumbled backward, wiping the hair that was blocking his sight. He slipped his hand into his pocket and got out his phone. Dialing some numbers before placing it near his ear. “Hey Gran, it’s Heat. I’d like to ask you something. Do you have Maquia’s phone number? If you do please send it to me, Desarm told me he needs it asap. Thanks.” With a blink of an eye, he ended the call and hid the phone back.

Carefully standing up to his feet and dusting his shoulders, he waited for Fuuko’s priceless reaction.

“No, DON’T!” Suddenly her hands were on his collar like she wanted to bring him up. “Don’t ‘ya fuckin’ dare, Atsuishi.” Hissing at the guy in such close distance.

“Then give me what I want Kuri.”

“NO SUCH THING—” Fuuko bit her lip and tried to see if anyone was listening, even if she perfectly knew there were only the two of them. Lowering her voice, she proceeded. “No such thing exists anymore, Atsuishi. It’s gone and it’s nowhere to be found. Or are ‘ya tryin’ to fool ‘round?” Keeping her hands gripping tightly around his collar.

**Beep. Beep.**

Halting at the sound of his phone. They both stared at his glowing pocket. He instantly pulled down her headband all the way down to her nose. Fuuko cursed loudly, releasing her grip. As soon as she took her headband out, looking hopelessly for the blonde guy, he wasn’t there anymore.

She searched for him everywhere, behind the couch, near the blinds, inside the fridge, under the center table—then Heat grabbed her hair and pulled it. Her head hit the edge of the table hard enough to make her brain go wild.

“Heat!!” She shouted, pounding her fist on the table.

“Um, yeah hello. Is this Maquia’s phone number? It’s Atsuishi-kun, Heat… from—oh yeah that’s me.” A pillow passed through above where his head had been. Good thing those soccer practice has been paying off. His senses were at the top unlike Fuuko’s. After ducking, he crawled behind the couch. “Kuri’s really worried about you. She told me she wanted to talk to you so badly so…”

She almost grabbed him by the ends of his hair but Heat was just simply fast. Too fast for her, actually. “Maki don’t listen to him!” Chasing after him.

“As you can tell she’s pretty busy cleaning her apartment. But she told me to tell you that…” Fuuko grabbed anything she could, from remote controllers to wall decorations and threw it directly at him. Unfortunately, Heat dodged every little thing and left her very annoyed.

“MAQUIA DON’T TALK TO HIM! HE’S DRUNK.” She tried her best to convince her friend on the other line.

“—She’s making out with…”

And just like that, the door creaked open and Yagami found herself in the middle of a fight.

 

* * *

 

_Shit._

They both found themselves in so much trouble. Especially when you're faced with the ultimate threat. It’s far worse than Gran’s evil personality, it’s beyond than that. Nothing’s more frightening and awful than being interrogated by Yagami Reina. A member of The Genesis, the most powerful team in Aliea Academy.

She stood in front of the two, who were sitting on the couch, silently praying for their salvation to come. But they clearly knew that help wasn’t arriving. Never arriving.

Her cold blue eyes pierced at Heat’s then back at Fuuko’s. She was scarier than Desarm, she thought. Her existence showed it. Maybe because she was part of the strongest team in Aliea or she was so close to Hiroto that they both looked like the King and Queen of the universe. But that wasn’t it.

Fuuko’s heart thumped louder than it should be but she tried to remain calm. Heat scratched his cheek, feeling his scar as he avoided to look at the menacing girl.

“So? Is no one really going to tell me what happened here?” A picture frame of Team Epsilon, hanging on the wall fell down on the floor. Yet the three didn’t mind and Yagami’s expression became colder.

No one spoke a word.

It took them another minute of intense awkwardness.

“No one?” She repeated with such a harder tone.

Fuuko felt the sudden urge to run. It suddenly felt like she was being exiled again. Same as back then, when team Epsilon lost to Raimon and ice prince Gazelle showed up and sent a ball hurling towards them.

After Gemini Storm was sent into exile, they never had any contact with them. Not a single one of them, not even Reize, their captain. And as Desarm made them disappear in a blink of an eye, at first, she felt far more superior than them. Instead of pitying the same guys she used to trained with, she wanted to destroy them.

She wanted to show the world how powerful they were. The difference in their skills and strength. Epsilon desired for dominance and superiority.

But when they were defeated by a group of _weaklings_ as they called them, they began to understand the definition of failing. Slowly, they realized that they were no different from the first team that tried to reign victorious against Raimon.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she forgot that the problem wasn’t over. Until she started to notice that Heat was talking to Yagami. Maybe he began to have a conversation with her when she got sucked into another dimension called reminiscing.

“—started all of it.” Fuuko immediately got the message in his eyes. Help was written all over his face and a part of it also said _now-it’s-your-turn-to-suffer_.

_What am I supposed to say?_

She let out a deep sigh. “I wanted somethin’ from Heat. Can we please not get into the details?”

“That’s why you were chasing him?” Yagami folded her arms. “What is it that you want from him?”

“We’d rather not…” Heat chimed in, hoping for the conversation to end.

“Is it his phone?” Yagami asked.

“No! I just actually wanted to…” Fuuko tried to think of something else, desperate to blurt out a smart answer.

The boy snickered and made a face. Yagami took note of it and moved nearer to them, curiously wanting to know the answers.

“Yeah, she wants my phone. Wants to watch some porn.”

“Excuse me? I’m sorry but you’re getting the wrong idea ‘ere. Ulvida, are ‘ya seriously tryin’ to buy this?”

“Just admit that you need someone else’s phone to watch those perverted videos online. Believe me, Ulvida—her phone’s not working so she asked me to…”

“I do have a phone. And how dare ‘ya make assumptions about me that aren’t even—”

That’s when Yagami forced both of them to stand up as she pulled their front shirts. Her grip was as strong as a man’s. When she released her hold, their shirts got crinkled so much. She kept her cool, watching the two babies fight the entire time that she felt like shouting at them. She told them to stop.

“I can see right through you guys. And I don’t know what’s happening around here lately but that doesn’t mean I don’t have the right to know. It’s also my responsibility that everyone is safe even if they’re not doing anything.” Yagami spoke. “This is different from being ‘nosy’. Judging by the way that you acted, I can say that something fishy’s going on. Do I have to state some proofs?”

She made a 360-degree scan of the entire room.

“And since none of you are offering to tell me, let’s settle this the old-fashioned way… through soccer.”

 


	3. Eyes of a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ulvida know?

_It’s coming._

She braced herself for the impact.

Heat ran forward and kicked the ball in midair. As it got kicked, he readied himself in a stance, deeply concentrated at the ball a few feet away from him. Perfectly timing his first kick, then the second. Every time he kicked the ball, it gained enough force and energy that the ball started to glow brightly. Then when his third kick hit the ball, the yellowish light turned into a massive steaming fireball, blazing with intense heat.

“Rapid Fire!”

He shouted along with the ball that was being projected straight to Fuuko in a speed of light.

_‘Never run away from the ball. Go run_ **_after_ ** _the ball.’_ Desarm used to tell them.

Instead of waiting for the collision, she moved towards him. She was well aware that in terms of physical ability, stamina, and power, Heat had the upper hand. That the difference between both of them is pretty obvious. He had been training with Nepper these past few weeks and as for her, she had been stuck in her room. Ever since the Aliea Academy incident, she never trained with anyone.

She knew she was going to lose in a matter of seconds. And as the ball flew nearer, she remembered her last match with Raimon and how it greatly affected her. Seeing Desarm’s first ever smile and the true meaning of soccer.

Right… Endou Mamoru.

Raimon’s unwavering sheer willpower. Their unification and a strong conviction for winning that sent them straight to victory. Raimon’s perseverance that made each one of them stronger, better and bolder. They kept growing… evolving.

And something else flashed in her mind, a face of a person.

Endou Mamoru’s grin.

_‘Don’t mind. Don’t mind!’_

_‘Don’t give up!’_

_‘I’m gonna stop this shoot no matter what!’_

_‘I’m gonna do whatever it takes to protect this goal!’_

_‘I’m not gonna give up!’_

That is soccer.

Fuuko kicked her feet back and summoned all the strength she has to her right foot. She can feel her foot being wrapped by the winds and her foot began to shimmer. A bright violet glow that turned into dark purple as it reached its full power.

“Astro Break!”

Her foot caught the ball but it continued to spin violently against her foot. She clenched her fists, trying to fight the ball from going any further. She needed to send it flying back to Heat’s side. The purple glow began to overlap the bright orange aura but as soon as she felt like she could pull it off, her foot slid to the right and completely gave way for the ball that went straight to the net.

Falling backward, Fuuko clicked her tongue. She looked at the net behind her and felt the disappointment rush inside her body. Humiliation, guilt, and hopelessness invaded her mind.

“One more to go.” The guy wiped his sweat with the back of his palm, panting in slight exhaustion. “I think it’s best if you don’t try blocking one of my shoots Kuri. You’ll only get blown away.” Flashing her a wide smirk before he went back to his position.

_Great, I haven’t even scored._

Fuuko’s head slumped forward, sighing dejectedly as Yagami went to retrieve the ball. The blue haired girl kicked it back to the center of the field, nodding to them both as they near to an end.

But a voice spoke in her mind. A voice that guided and trained them to their paths.

_‘Show them the destruction you can cause. Blind them with your speed and agility. Let your feet speak for themselves. Let them feel your true selfish natures, your hunger for power that drives you mad. Take that hatred and turn it into a monster. Soon enough, you’ll be known as the greatest killer. The killer that’s known for their menacing red eyes with a face of a beast. Remember the color of blood. The color of intense passion and desire._

_Shatter their souls. Crush their humanity. And above all, destroy everything that’s in your path._

_Show them the true power of Epsilon.’_

Desarm’s words echoed in her head. She perfectly remembered the day Desarm gave this encouraging speech to his team, just before the match against Raimon in Okinawa. He reminded them of how superior they were against those mere earthlings. How they can easily defeat them and how the match will be in their favor.

Fuuko got up to her feet and glared at Heat. He blinked at her, shrugging. The thing was, rage was building up inside her body, just like before. She liked it, yet a part of her despised the feeling. Obeying her former captain’s commands and taking in Endou’s words, something started to burn. A hot, passionate emotion like a fire.

Without any warning, she ran at full speed.

Heat smirked a little and headed straight to the ball, having the confidence of stealing it.

Just then, Heat realized that she was now running faster than before. It was not a good sign, he thought. He tried not to show a troubled frown and simply charged to the center. Yet suddenly, he saw Fuuko’s eyes change. The color of her eyes became devilishly redder as she came closer. Heat was startled that he had no time to react.

_Is this her full power without the meteorite?! Then why does it look like she still has the necklace right now? Then this just proves that—_

“Meteor Shower!!”

A number of falling hard rocks fell onto him, crashing down around him.

“—Uhk!” Heat covered his face using his arms until a huge rock fell right behind him and he felt the earth shake. His knees met the floor as soon as the ground trembled. It seemed realistic enough but when he opened his eyes, there was nothing there.

He glanced at his back where Fuuko already made a goal using her Astro Break.

_You still need two more goals to beat me and you’re far from winning, Kuri. I’m gonna win this thing and I’m gonna finish this._

Yagami seemed to be pretty interested in them. Sitting on the old wooden bench, cross-legged, she quietly observed the two. And there is one thing she noticed between them; that they were both quite serious about the game.

Fuuko got the ball in her hands and when she passed by Heat, she gave him a deathly glare that almost scared the heck out of him. _Why are her eyes glowing? Is that… even normal?_ He got anxious at that moment. Looking back at Yagami, Heat wanted to make a time-out gesture but then he thought about it…

_If I can see this… then she’s probably seeing this too. Then how come she’s not even stopping us? Ulvida don’t you think it’s a bit weird?_

Yagami seemed to have read what Heat was trying to say. Narrowing her eyes at the blonde girl who was now overflowing with confidence and power. The girl had yet transformed into another beautiful monster. But this time, it wasn’t because of any stupid meteorite, it was because of the simple words her friends taught her.

She not only used them as an advice but a form of strengthening one’s mind and soul.

“So tell me Heat. What was Epsilon’s rank ‘gain?” She asked with a serious dead tone.

His scar twitched, his lip curling. “First rank.” Having no choice but to reply with a bit of annoyance.

“I’m glad ‘ya remembered.”

“Oh, it wasn’t easy to remember. Especially when you’re a part of a much higher rank, you wouldn’t care about those who are below you.”

“Who cares ‘bout ranks?”

“I do. It reminds me that I’m better than you.”

“‘Ya just lost to a member of a first rank team, Atsuishi.”

“You’re getting the wrong idea here. That was just a warm-up.”

 

* * *

 

People might think it’s pretty darn easy to convince a girl, but no. Unless you’re Gouenji Shuuya then you might convince every girl in your class to go on a date with you with just one look. Everyone wished it was that easy. Fuuko did too.

But she lost to Heat. Obviously.

3-1.

Yagami asked Heat to bring back the ball inside the orphanage and after he went away, both girls sat on the bench. She waited for Fuuko to catch her breath before going straight to the questions.

“I just wanted to get back on Sega.” The blonde said, quickly beginning the conversation.

Yagami was slightly taken aback by the sudden confession. “And that’s what made you want to steal his phone so badly?” She generously handed a clean towel to the girl. Fuuko accepted, giving her thanks as she wiped her sweaty neck.

“Wanted to pull a prank on him for leavin’ me this early.” And to the girl’s surprise, the false pretense sounded convincing and believable enough, even to her very own ears. “The guy just left, not even a single goodbye or whatsoever.” She made sure she’s dabbing her face with the towel so Yagami wouldn’t see her face flush a bit.

“So you want to take revenge? How?” She asked.

“By anonymously sendin’ him a death threat of some sort.” This time she was now covering her entire face with the towel.

“I don’t think he’ll like that.” She snickered, slowly noticing the weird atmosphere. Quickly snatching the towel on her face.

Fuuko’s eyes darted to the side, huffing. “Stop it. I know what you’re thinkin’ Ulvida… and no he has Maki. They’re datin’ and I’m just—”

“Just _Yagami_. I prefer being called by my real name. Please, continue.”

“I’m just a friend.” She finished. “So if you’re thinkin’ I have feelings for the guy, no. Too impossible to happen, he’s such a complete jerk. No one would fall for that loser. ‘Sides, how are ‘ya and Hiroto doin’?” Abruptly changing the subject.

They walked back talking about Hiroto until the conversation got to Endou Mamoru visiting the Sun Garden again next week. Lately, the boy has been visiting them very often but somehow, the others were too busy to notice. If it hadn’t been for Hiroto who came along and explained to Fuuko that it was the soccer freak’s third time in the orphanage, she wouldn’t know a thing. Feeling a bit left out as the two talked, she finally made an excuse to get some rest after the tiring one on one match she had.

Yagami covered up for her by telling that Fuuko asked her to coach her. Fuuko didn’t like the thought but at least she did something good. And it was so rare for her to do such a thing. The girl was always much more frightening and stricter than the rest, so not even a single kid in the place wanted to talk to her at first.

And Fuuko went back to her room with a small grin on her face.

 

* * *

  

While she entered the room that was _supposed_ to be messy, Fuuko couldn’t help frowning at how exhausted she was. It was physically and mentally straining her and she clearly didn’t like it. She despised being in this situation. After being rehabilitated for more than three months, she never wanted to go back to that awful moment again.

Surprisingly, Heat organized and cleaned everything. He put every single furniture back to its place and when he noticed that she came in, he casually waved at her.

“Welcome home.”

She locked the door and went to him, pulling him by the shirt. “How dare ‘ya make fun of me like that!”

“Is this what you call making fun of you?” Gesturing his hands at the entire place. “Oh don’t. It’s okay, you’re welcome Kuri.” He swatted her hand away, making a pretty delighted smug face as he sat back down. “Come on, have a seat. I’ll tell you where it is.” Patting the space beside him.

Fuuko reluctantly shook her head. “Where is what?”

“The meteorite.”

“If ‘ya know where it is then why ask me to get it? Don’t ‘ya have legs of your own?” Knitting her eyebrows, staring down at the guy like she wanted to smash him to a pulp.

“I wasn’t done yet.” He scratched his head, sighing. “It’s _here_.”

“Here?”

“Somewhere in here.”

“I don’t know exactly where it is but it’s somewhere in here according to Nepper.” Heat leaned forward, placing both elbows on his knees while clasping his hands together.

_Nepper?_

“Nepper?” Fuuko sat on the center table, in front of him, intrigued by the name. “Then why not ask him to get it? ‘Cause I know nothin’ ‘bout this goddamn thing that you’re askin’ and I’m not doin’ it.” She took off her headband and threw it on the couch. “Heat… look… if there’s anythin’ else I can do I would. Just not this sort of thing! I’m not up for this, hell, I might even go to jail just like my brother!” Angrily running her hands through her hair.

_Who knows what he might do to me? I don’t even know why he got imprisoned. He didn’t tell. What kind of guy is that?! And saying he left our family because they were a bunch of assholes and cunts. How am I even supposed to acknowledge him as my brother? A sibling who’s in prison…? Pathetic…_

But what she didn’t know was Heat had been watching her carefully. Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he moved closer so he sat on the edge of the couch. Fuuko blinked curiously. She was desperately hoping that the guy was reconsidering her suggestions. She was willing to do anything except for that.

“Are you sure you don’t have the meteorite with you? You’re not carrying it around?” The male quirked an eyebrow, still scanning her facial expressions.

Fuuko remained silent, offended by what he said. “Why would I have it with me?”

“You’re probably using it.” The boy’s hand cupped her chin, facing it to the left then to the right. “Are you still wearing contacts?”

“I’m not usin’ anythin’ for cryin’ out loud!” She almost bit the guy’s fingers when she growled. “They are real. So get your hands off me before I call Yagami.”

Despite the warning, Heat continued his observation. “If you’re not using contact lenses then what was that sudden glow your eyes did back then? I’m sure it had something to do with the meteorite. It means you’ve been exposed to it. Where is it?”

“I don’t have it!”

“Then tell me about your eyes.”

“Plain red okay? But if I get exposed to the power of that meteorite… I guess it does makes it even redder. I suddenly get this feelin’ that I should destroy everyone. The stronger the aura, the redder my vision becomes.”

“Then you have it in you. It’s somewhere on or in your body. Where is it, Kuri?” He locked his deadly murderous eyes that certainly told he wanted the thing so badly. He needed it more than anything else. But for what?

“But that’s done now Atsuishi! We’re done with that hell. I just woke up from that insane nightmare and I don’t wanna go back, doin’ that stupid shit we went through.” She stood up, her fists clenching in anger. Fuuko was trembling in fear and hate that she walked away, slamming the door behind her back.

Heat sank back on the couch, exhaling. “Ah, what a bummer. Just when I thought I had her.” Shutting his eyes for a moment and letting himself drift away.

He remembered how Fuuko’s eyes glowed immensely as he was fighting with her. The same way he saw the members of team Epsilon were when they had been exposed to the meteorite, _twice_. They already had the necklace and it was a must for every single one of them to wear it at all times. And after being beaten by Raimon, they upgraded themselves and tried another risky trick. Another experiment that will completely ruin their lives forever. Wearing the necklace while being exposed in a room with the purple meteorite itself.

Imagine the greatness and overwhelming power it can give to a person. The destruction it can cause to one’s body. And that was the very reason why they came out like an entirely different team. Thus, renaming themselves ‘Epsilon Remastered’.

But everyone knew it was no joke for a team of teenagers to do that. The first days were nothing, but as days passed, every member seemed to have problems of their own. Struggles that either broke or made them into who they were.

There were two regular members that got rushed to the hospital because of intense muscle pains and non-stop vomiting. One also got mentally unstable that he refused and decided to run away for good. So they decided to put Swarm and Moll to replace the old members. Even though they were fully aware that Swarm was only eleven at that time, they never hesitated on including him. Moll was not yet in good condition, her lungs were far too weak for physical activities. But they were persistent and made a customizable suit just for her—a gas mask that was attached to her spandex uniform.

Sometimes right in the middle of a practice game with the robots, some would feel like their internal organs were being twisted and pulled by an unknown force. At times, they said it was pretty similar to drinking acid rain mixed with match sticks and detergent cleaners. Metron almost lost his eyesight and he thought he was going to be blind for the rest of his life. Even Fadora had multiple unpleasant experiences. His height used to be average, around the same as Segata. But one day he woke up, growing fifty centimeters in one night. Unfortunately, it didn’t go so well in the next few days. Whenever he tried moving his legs, he would instantly have an excruciating headache, so painful that he would scream endlessly until it faded away.

Heat stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before taking out his phone. He tapped the message icon and began typing.

[text message from Heat: I think we found what we’re looking for. I just have to make sure.]

**Ping.**

[text message from Nepper: Oh… That’s a surprise.]

[text message from Heat: I know. The problem is, I think it’s inside her body. Or maybe inside her uniform. Idk.]

[text message from Nepper: What do you plan on doing? Are you going to cut her stomach open?]

[text message from Heat: Haha, maybe I can. Loljk. There’s no way I can do that & besides, maybe im just hallucinating… Maybe we should]

Then he stopped. Shortly, he deleted everything he typed.

[text message from Heat: Give me a demo.]

[text message from Nepper: That would ruin the fun. It’s better to do it by yourself, you’ll learn many things from it. ;)]

And before he could even hit the reply button, another message came.

[text message from Nepper: Is it that girl from Epsilon? The one with the weird headband?]

[text message from Heat: Yeah why?]

[text message from Nepper: Saw her crying when she went out. Did you do something nasty again? Wait, you stole her headband didn’t you?]

[text message from Heat: NO. Hey! I even cleaned her room u know. Kill ppl w/ kindness right.]

[text message from Nepper: Yeah well you sure killed her mood. Good job. Just give me the meteorite as soon as possible. I need it before my dad arrives to come and pick me up.]

[text message from Heat: 3 days from now? I totally forgot, remind me]

[text message from Nepper: I need that.]

[text message from Heat: I know. K? I’m gonna do smthn bout it.]

[text message from Nepper: Thanks. :)]

[text message from Heat: No prob honey]

[text message from Nepper: Don’t.]

[text message from Heat: Okay bye.]

Heat slipped his phone back in his pocket and stood up.

_If you insist so much, then…_

He slowly walked to the bedroom, lit the room and began searching for the thing he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gives light to one of my favorite Aliea Academy teams — Epsilon.
> 
> Also, I’d like to thank rabu for checking and proofreading all these chapters! Sends smooches.


	4. Quick, Hide It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuko has a lot of explaining to do.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

Heat reached for his toes and groaned as soon as he felt some pain in his back. He flexed his muscles and did some jumping jacks on the spot.

_I shouldn’t have shown it to him._

Another boy who was leaning against the kitchen counter smirked at him. He was absolutely thrilled at what was in front of him. Who wouldn’t enjoy the sight of a boy wearing a tight spandex uniform of a girl? He continually sucked on his coca cola-flavored lollipop while tilting his head amusingly.

“Feeling anything yet?” Nepper, Prominence’s former forward, asked.

Heat stood up straight and made some punches in the air. “Nope.”

He snickered, shrugging with closed eyes. “Continue.”

Then he tried kicking twice. Still nothing happened. He swung his foot all the way to the back like he intended to make a shoot but it only ripped off a tiny portion of the uniform under his butt. Nepper laughed and sat on the counter. “Good job, you just ruined one of her only clothes.”

Suddenly, his cheeks felt extremely hot that he felt like burning and melting directly down to the core of the Earth. “S-Stop that… She might even kill me for this.” But instead of trying to think of a good insult to get back at Nepper, he waved his hand and went back to what he was doing. “What else haven’t we tried?” He placed his hands on his hips, waiting for his answer.

Nepper blinked and gave the blonde boy a smug look. “If Desarm sees you like that, he might regret not having you in his team.”

Heat flushed for the second time, frowning. “I thought you wanted the meteorite?” Sighing.

“I do, but this is far more fascinating than I thought it would be.” And there it was, Nepper’s sudden attractive grin that made Heat blush for the third time. Well at least this time, he managed to lessen it and avoided looking at his grey-blue eyes. The guy can be hard to read most of the time, but whenever he liked or loved what he was seeing, you can tell it from the look in his eyes.

“Y-You didn’t even answer my question,” Nervously cracking his knuckles before doing a handstand. “I guess you were too distracted.”

“Me? How come?” He quirked a brow, interestingly staring at the boy’s position. Nepper got down and headed to where Heat was and crouched down right in front of him.

“Don’t do something silly or I might fall down.” Heat’s arms began to wobble and shake.

Nepper looked at him with a straight expression, the same way he always looked. He got his lollipop and poked it on his lips. Heat suddenly lost his balance and fell head first on the floor.

“I told you not to—”

Nepper immediately shoved his lollipop into his mouth.

“I think I know where it is. Stand up.” He ordered.

Heat almost wanted to puke out the candy from his mouth. If it wasn’t Nepper who had done that, he would’ve shouted and kicked the person’s face. It was warm, he thought. He unconsciously sucked on it for awhile before following what he said. Then it occurred to him, _Nepper’s saliva. Does this mean we…_ Taking the lollipop out from his mouth and staring at the other boy, completely stuttered and embarrassed.

“Tastes good doesn’t it?” Nepper playfully licked his lips and folded his arms.

Heat gave out a baffled ‘yes’ without even meaning to.

“Then, might as well get one, Shigeto.” Leaning in towards the candy at the boy’s hand, he got the lollipop using his mouth and winked at him.

“O-Oi, that’s not fair. I thought we were sharing…”

His tongue made noises that caught his attention. “You were saying something?”

Heat narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to him. “Yes. I said it was totally _unfair_ for someone not to share. Father taught us how to be generous when it came to food, am I right?”

“ _Father?_ Whom are you referring to? I can’t help but wonder.” The grin on his face faded away and instantly shifted to a harsher one. “Right, I haven’t told you about my motive yet.”

_Motive. Nepper’s plan._

It was also the one thing he was so interested in knowing. Heat was curious about it ever since he told him that he needed the purple meteorite. Things like, will Nepper try to use the meteorite again? Will he take it to a research facility and try to experiment on it further, making a much more effective drug? As much as he wanted to ask his close friend, he couldn’t. Because he was pretty sure that he would just shoot him a smirk and tell him to forget about it.

At first, he wanted to stop him, even now. His mind was still being bombarded by curiosity and confusion. Yet there was this unshakable feeling inside him that told him to wait. It was awfully strange. The feeling just kept on pulling him back.

“What are you going to do with it?” His face turned serious.

“I’m going to tell you right after we locate where the crystal is, which in this case, is probably here.” Nepper tapped the small gem-like decoration on Heat’s chest with the tip of his lollipop. To Heat’s surprise, it clicked and opened as he pressed it, revealing a hollow part inside.

_Is it really…? Was the crystal hidden in here?_

 

* * *

 

Mutou was happily dancing to his ‘Party Jam Galaxy’ playlist in his room. Out of all the members of Epsilon, he was the only one who has some stereo speakers which he got from the Burn— _sharing_ with Burn, to be exact. He wasn’t technically the first one who found it, it was Diam from Gemini Storm. According to Burn, Diam showed it to Midorikawa that very same day. But for some reasons, Midorikawa thought it would be useless for him, so instead, he proposed something else. He suggested that they should sell it. Of course, Diam questioned him and was reluctant on doing so.

Burn overheard the entire selling thing and got insanely furious because of some old speakers. The next day came and Diam was shocked to see that they were actually gone. What actually happened was, Burn asked Mutou, who was in charge of cleaning the dishes that night, to hide the speakers. Mutou did agree, only if he could get to use the speakers whenever he wanted to.

Burn almost sent him flying to outer space,  _almost_. But he insisted on a heavier consequence and that was, one week of cleaning the toilet. Mutou tried to negotiate and told him that one week was too much. So Burn decided to challenge him by whoever gets to make Nemuro cry, will be the winner.

Unfortunately, no one was hailed as the winner. Even when Burn tried smashing one of his favorite Bugs Bunny mugs, the little guy ignored him. Then the next day, when he woke up, he found all of his clothes being burnt just outside of the apartment. So Burn had no choice but to borrow Midorikawa and Hiroto’s clothes before they went out to shop for some new ones.

For Mutou, he did something much simpler. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up so his feet were dangling in the air. Nemuro winced in pain and kicked his chest real hard that it almost made him puke out some blood. From then on, he never messed with the goalkeeper again.

As he raised the volume up, he started swinging his hips and making pop and lock moves like he was totally rocking it. That was when he bumped to a hard object. He turned to look at him and was startled to see that it wasn’t the couch or the cheap lampshade from a 90’s motel. It was definitely a person.

Droll, Diamond Dust and Chaos’ midfielder, placed a hand on his hip and pointed the door behind his back using his thumb. “You gotta go.” He said unemotionally.

“Go where? Oh, oh. I get it my music’s too loud.” Despite the vibrating music that was making their bodies thump, he halted. “Wait, why are you even here anyway?”

Although Metron was screaming, Droll pointed behind him again, signaling for them to head out.

Metron lowered down his music and asked what was going on. Then Droll clicked his tongue and pointed at the door again. “One of your teammates is losing it.”

“What? Who?”

“A girl.”

“Like what? Another emotional breakdown?” Metron asked concernedly.

He nodded, opening the door for both of them.

Right after they went out of his room, Metron heard some noises on the left side. Plus some muffled screaming coming from the same direction. When they stopped in front of the room, they both jumped in shock after hearing a loud pound on the wall.

“Woah, I didn’t mean to bother you…” Said Mutou.

_Wait I’m not even sorry for that. Why am I saying this?_

Droll knocked on the door and swung it open for him to enter. And just like that, he went back to his room like it was a normal day in the orphanage.  

"Hold up this is… I thought Segata went away?" Counting the room from his room. Surely it was Zel's.

The other guy gave him a casual shrug.

“Not again…” He sighed and scratched his head a bit irritatingly. “So who is it today? Maquia? Moll? Crypto?” Walking along the corridor that led inside the living room. A thing flew past by in front of him—a pillow that almost smacked his face for good. “JESUS—WHO WOULD DO THAT?” Turning to his side, seeing a figure of a woman in the dark room.

The woman was holding a string that had a glowing pendant. And it only took Metron a quarter of a second to notice what she was holding. The maleficent creation of a devil, the Aliea Meteorite.

“What on Earth!?” Metron couldn’t get his eyes off the thing. It was drawing him back again. Drawing him nearer, pulling him like a magnet. Then he saw who was holding it. The light of the meteorite lightened those bewildered red eyes.

He ran to her and held her wrists against the wall, not letting them go.

“Mutou!,” Fuuko still held the string of the necklace. “Listen to me.” Her eyes were still shocked from the recent happening.

“No! _You_ listen to me.” He was completely aware of the meteorite’s aura, coating itself around them. The feeling was unrealistic. It was far more tremendous than his first exposure to the crystal. “You… what are you trying to do!”

“Mutou I need you to hide it.”

“Hide it?! Why would I hide that thing!” He shouted close to her face.

“Don’t shout and just listen to me for once! Please!” Mutou's eyes were terribly shaken, completely surprised. He gripped her wrists like she was some kind of a stray animal.

Metron’s mouth hung open as he shook his head frantically. “No, Crypto, just what is this? You think I can let this pass just like that?!”

Fuuko gritted her teeth and kicked his crotch seeing no other option. She swiftly sat on his abdomen, covering his mouth like her life depended on it. Metron struggled and slapped her hands away. She made a _shh_ sign with her forefinger, glaring at him.

“Listen to me carefully, shithead. I need ‘ya to hide this for me, just not ‘ere. Hide it somewhere else.” She whispered in a very small voice, releasing her hand from his mouth.

“NO, I CAN’T—”

**Slap.**

“OUCH!”

**Slap.**

“Ouch.” He whispered and rubbed his red cheek as his voice became lower. “Okay.”

"Good." She sighed in relief after she took a quick glance at the door.

"I mean, no! It’s not okay! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! Why are you even in Segata's room? I thought he went away and how could this even…?! Your room is like two doors from here!"

"Just!" Fuuko covered his mouth and punched his side, enough for him to wince and crumple on the floor. "Somethin', I forgot somethin' and could 'ya just listen to me for one-second dammit."

"I won't accept this."

"Forget that we're in Sega's room and shut up for once, please. I need 'ya to hide this for me." Pulling up the string up to his eyes.

"Where did you even get that? THROW IT AWAY. No, hand it over," He held out his palm. " _Now_."

"I will."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"What? You know what, I don't get you at all. Seriously. I thought you were having some kind of a massive baby tantrum and then here you are acting like a total mess."

"In one condition."

"I'm not listening."

"Then listen." This time she pulled the end of his hair.

"Ouch hey, stop abusing me!"

"Keep it but _never_ throw it."

 _As if._ Mutou grabbed the pendant as quick as he could but just before he could get it from her, Fuuko was still tightly gripping the other end of the string. They both gave glares at each other while they were holding the necklace. _I don't even know what you're up to. Or why you're even in here._

"So," Fuuko was still holding the other end. "Do we have a deal?"

"You haven't even explained why you're in this room." He pulled the pendant to him but Fuuko pulled it back so it remained in the middle of both of them.

"I needed to cry somewhere."

"Why not do it in your room?"

"I was sick of my own room. I needed to be in Sega's room and I told 'ya, I forgot somethin' in 'ere." She narrowed her eyes in the darkly lit bedroom.

"Show me."

For a second, Mutou knew she hesitated. She needed to think of something and it took her about ten to fifteen seconds to answer back.

"The meteorite."

"So _this_ is yours?"

"That's why I need 'ya to keep it somewhere safe 'cause I'll be needin' it. I'm goin' to sell it somewhere. I need the money to bail out my brother. Older brother."

"You… have a brother? What?" He looked like he didn't understand what she said. Mutou failed to hold the pendant and stood in his place, digesting what he heard. "T-This is obviously a joke! Crypto I can't believe you're doing this, are you out of your mind?! No, get out. Shut up I don't wanna hear any of this crap! Hand it over!"

"Kuri Takegawa!" She shouted very loudly. “That’s the name of my brother.”

“Let me guess. You just made that up while I was saying all those things? Try harder, Crypto!”

“I have! Now keep this or I’m gonna march straight to your room and destroy those damn speakers right before your eyes. Now do we have a deal or not?”

“How unfair is that?”

“Speakers it is then.”

 

* * *

 

This time, Metron wasn’t in the mood to jam to his party playlists no matter how good the songs were. He was slumped back on the couch with his chin resting on his palm. It can’t be helped, he thought. Who cares if he was frowning at her, showing his grumpiness and annoyance? Fuuko totally ruined his night. She messed up his ‘normal nights where he can stay up late without being consciously bothered or feeling guilty’. What’s worse, was this girl decided to stay in his room for one night. When he disagreed, she kicked the speakers hard enough that created a bent.

Metron knelt down in front of the speakers to check and good thing it wasn’t malfunctioning. But every time the music hit the highest notes, it made this creaky sound like it was about to break down.

“So, if that thing was in Segata’s room, what was it doing in there? It’s yours isn’t it?”

Fuuko turned down the volume and didn’t dare face him. “Must’ve forgotten it.”

“You forgot the meteorite in his room? You forgot the one and only thing that you should have hidden?” He finally turned off the speakers and sighed. “We all know what you were doing in his room.” Metron’s eyes met the wall right beside him.

“Who?” She turned quickly, feeling a sense of heat in her neck.

_Was it too obvious? No one should know… I mean, was I acting differently?_

“Quit that look. You don’t want them to know right?” His hand reached for a soggy dry towel and folded it in half, wiping the specks of dust from his beloved machine. “The others don’t know a thing about it. As far as I know, I’m the only one who knows what’s going on. But that doesn’t mean the others are far too innocent not to get the same thought as I do. Careful with Epsilon… our team members.” The warning made her feel slightly uneasy.

“Desarm?”

“Moll asked me once.” One of the knobs suddenly fell down on the floor and caused him to curse in Korean.

“Did you just—” Fuuko gave him a quizzical stare.

They both stood still and gave each other weird awkward stares. It took him half a minute to realize what had just occurred, before giving the girl a response.

“Don’t ask any further, I like k-pop. Moving on,” Picking up the black knob that was on the floor, he carefully placed it back on its spot.

“Moll.” She whispered, reminding herself where they left off. “But she left a week ago? She probably won’t come back for months so there’ll be no threat.”

“But what if she comes back, say a week or more?”

“Wha’ever.” Shrugging her shoulders, glancing to her side.

“You can’t just ‘whatever’ that.” Metron faced the blonde girl, folding his arms as he tilted his head concernedly. “How do you… feel about this anyway? No offense but Segata, that guy’s a crazy son of a gun. He’s a…” Then he finally decided to throw the dry towel on the couch and cut off his sentence. “A piece of advice, just know what you’re up to.”

_Wow. This guy must know a lot._

To think that he, of all people, would give an advice to her just like that is plainly shocking. She was uncertain of him, she wasn’t that even close to him. They only talked to each other when they had to. Therefore, everything that was happening right now wasn’t right. It was totally weird. Too weird that she felt like fleeing immediately.  

Fuuko narrowed her eyes at him, shooting him a huge smirk. “What made ‘ya think that I wasn’t prepared for the consequences? Do I look that stupid to ‘ya?” Her hands twitched, wanting to grab the nearest thing that she could and hit him straight in his face.

“Just consider it as a warning.” Another unnecessary precaution from the purple alien. “Anyway, I’ve got bizarre news.”

“Spill it.” Unemotionally fixing her tight sleeves.

“I was walking down the canteen hall and when I was about to leave, I heard Hitomiko talking to Desarm. I couldn’t hear what they were saying at first but when it got somewhere in the middle… you wouldn’t guess what… I heard.” Metron’s eyes flashed with suspense like he wanted to tell it right away.

“He got a death threat from his family?” Making matters worse.

“No. His family is dead.”

_What?_

“And one more thing. I got a message from Maquia asking if you’re doing well. She’s worried sick about you that she’ll be coming here tomorrow.”

“Nothin’ happened to me why would she even…?”

“Didn’t you phone her or something?”

“No. Why would I tell her to come back here if she just left this place?”

“Why are you asking me? She said there was something going on, that’s why she’s going back to check on you. Are you sure you didn’t call her?” Metron gave me another worried look that brought the same effect on her.

“No! Who would even call her? No one has her number except for me an’—”

And just like that, a spark ignited in her brain. Fuuko quickly got a pillow and threw it out of the window without even realizing that it hit a stray cat. “Shit!” She cursed for about ten times before an image of Heat popped in her brain.

 

* * *

  

To be precise, it took both of them two hours to think of a decent plan. Metron got slapped on his cheek for being a lot more nervous than Fuuko was. So in the first twenty minutes, they were simply shouting and hitting each other’s arms to get their shit together. Not even his Summer Chill Vibes playlist could calm him down at first. The only thing that made him sit down was when Fuuko ate his one and only Snickers bar in the fridge.

He stood up just in time when she finished all of it, just like on cue. But right after he took three steps forward, he totally forgot what he was supposed to do so he sat back down. “What was I…” Metron mumbled and headed to the kitchen, opened the fridge and finally remembered what was on his mind. “That was my only Snickers! You could’ve eaten Reese’s or Hershey's but instead, you ate the last piece of Snickers that was on the very side of the fridge. Very side. _Very_. It was UNDER THE EGGS… side… the underside of the eggs, well you get me anyway.”

Now the funny part was, Fuuko told him to head out and cool off his head but she was the one who went out to buy some Oreos for her own. Mutou kept sighing as he paced back and forth around his room, waiting for her to come back when someone rang the doorbell. He looked through the peephole only to see a little girl with purple hair tied into two big buns.

Kui Ruru, Genesis’ Quill.

Don’t be deceived by its appearance, they used to tell. A cutie patootie. Your average six-year-old kid, hugging a fluffy teddy bear but instead of a plushie, she’s holding a machete. Most of the Diamond Dust members call her Chucky’s bride or even The Triple Six. Gazelle even said that some kind of a demonic entity made its way here on earth just to stick that Illuminati symbol on her forehead. Little did they know, it was some sort of a colored henna.

The girl rang the doorbell five more times, excitedly giggling while staring at the peephole. Soon enough, it slightly scared Metron that he reminded himself that she couldn’t see him. Unless he decides to open the door and let the killer in.

“Crap,” he muttered, biting the nail of his thumb. “The annoying brat is here. Okay, act cool. Nothing’s gonna happen. She’s just here for some candies.” Then he peeked out of his door.

The cute chuckling continued on.

“Sooooo, how’s it going for our lovebirds huh?” Quill leaned her upper body forward with both of her hands behind her back. “I wanna hear what happened. So, what did you guys do, hmm? Spoon feeding each other in the kitchen or are you doing some naughty stuff in your bed? Hihi.”

 _Oh god no._ Mutou did a facepalm that lasted for solid ten seconds. _Why does God hate me?_

“Ohhhh so you did. Yeah, you see, I don’t get why people with big boobs get so much attention. Tell me, was it soft? I bet they were, fufu!”

He resisted the urge of punching her. No wait, he couldn’t. He was too tall for her. Or else, he would be punching the air instead and that would make him look like a stupid maniac and he wouldn’t want that.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about… and geez it’s half past midnight shouldn’t kids be in bed at this hour?” Mutou relaxed his fists and shook his head.

“Avoiding the question aren’t we?” The small girl playfully winked at the guy. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Another disgusting, irritating wink.

“Uh, no.” He was getting tired of what was going on. Somehow, he just wants to slam the door right in her face. Give her a flat face so he could see her run away, crying like a real baby. Fleeing away to outer space, living in another galaxy because of how shameful and awful her flat face would look like.

“Sshh,” Her forefinger was placed on her lips, winking at him again. “I get it don’t worry. No one will know, not even Gran. Not even your friends, not even mine. Hihi. Shhh.” Quill nodded exaggeratedly, smiling from ear to ear before she took off and ran away.

And when he was finally left with no one but himself, he let out a deep sigh.

_Seriously, what’s wrong with everyone?_

“There’s only one way on how to deal with someone like that. Ignore them.” Said a boy who was leaning on his left shoulder with a cool expression implanted on his face. He folded his arms and proceeded to chew his gum.

Heat, the guy whom he never talked with, was offering him a piece of gum.

Mutou flashed his usual friendly grin and waved his hand. “I’m having coffee right now. It’ll ruin the taste so…”

“Planning on staying up late? There must be something going on.” That’s when he saw the red flag. A major warning that woke him up completely. This guy must definitely know something if he knows something’s up, he thought. Especially the suspicious look he gave him. It hit him all at once.

“Haha, well no not really.” He lightly scratched his neck and shrugged at him. “I’m just waiting for one of my friends to come back. Asked them to buy me some snacks in the convenience store. We’ll be having a movie marathon.”

“This late?” Heat raised an eyebrow, making a small bubble that began to grow as he blew it.

“Yep. Crypto and I decided to watch some DVDs since we couldn’t sleep. How about you? Are you the hallway monitor or something? Do we even have that job…?” Metron made sure he was asking nicely.

**Pop.**

“Hm, just wandering around. Oh, by the way, is that her room over there?” Pointing at Fuuko’s apartment room.

“Yeah, why?” The guy nodded and before Heat could give him an answer, he already knew what was up. There was something just in front of her door, something small and flat. He squinted his eyes and moved closer. It wasn’t a pet or someone else’s cat.

“It’s probably her uniform. I found it while I was walking past her room. Someone must’ve left it there.” The boy remained unbothered despite the weird incident. “Just tell her that when she comes back.” He waved the back of his palm and left.

Mutou locked the door behind him and walked to her room. Heat wasn’t lying. What he said was true. There was Fuuko’s spandex uniform folded on the ground. When he got the clothes and checked it, a small note fell on the ground. He picked it up and read what was written.

“Time’s running out.” He muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> *Alien names are in parenthesis.
> 
> Kuri Fuuko (Crypto)  
> Morino Rumi (Moll)  
> Komazawa Kyouma (Kohma)  
> Nemuro Kimiyuki (Nero)  
> Tsumujino Touji (Blow)  
> Kinki Nozomi (Pandora)  
> Mutou Satoshi (Metron)  
> Segata Ryuuichirou (Zel)  
> Sumeragi Maki (Maquia)  
> Atsuishi Shigeto (Heat)


End file.
